The Voice of Narnia
by PurpleViolin
Summary: Penelope Carmichael just wanted to continue her sign language lesson with Professor Kirke, for she's a mute. She didn't expect to be glad to get stuff inside a warbrobe with 4 other children. She most certainly didn't expect to want to live in Narnia.
1. Now then, shall we begin?

_**PurpleViolin:…I'm sorry okay? I know I should be writing my FullMetal Alchemist story but I had a very annoying rabbit bouncing around my head day in and day out! It had a sign that read 'Make a Narnia fanfic with an OC!' and I told it that there was plenty of it already, why should I write one anyways? I'm worried when time pass that my OC will be a Mary Sue and go down the pit of rejected OC fanfiction. But alas, the rabbit was direct (like my dad sometimes!) and told me 'Yours could be a decent one if you follow the rules of how to not make a Mary Sue and not ruining the plot of Narnia!' Now let me tell you guys something, I had that horrid rabbit bouncing in my head with that idea FOR A YEAR! A YEAR! I think that's impressive of me that I didn't give in sooner but I gave in, very badly might I add. So yeah, I'm making a Narnia fanfic and I hope it won't go downhill (but that's why I have you people to criticize my story and make me realize that 'WE ALREADY READ THIS KIND OF FANFICTION BEFORE, GO WRITE SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE OTHER WORKS AND BE CREATIVE!') This will be an EdmundXOC but I won't write out the romance during the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe arc because really, do I need to explain? Sure, I'm gonna write it from the movie but I'm also writing it like the book which means Edmund and Penelope are too young to have a relationship (I've read fanfiction before that had romances when they were young. *shudders* Never again. But their relationship will blossom during the Golden Age where it makes sense AND they are old enough to have little feelings for each other. I will warn you, Penelope's reason to be in Narnia may be cliché to you because well, aren't every OC's reasons cliché? Now if you review (which will be surprising to me) and say that Penelope's a Mary Sue, you had already been warned and it's not like I'm making you read it. You click the 'Back' button and go have a real life (because I don't have one, I'm not sucking you into my non existing life! XD).**_

**Disclaimer: For those of you who don't know, I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA BECAUSE I AM NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO HAVE C.S. LEWIS' CREATIVITY! I'm just a fan and I only own my OC who I'm trying not to send to the pit of rejected OC's. Are we good?**

* * *

A soft knock on Professor Kirke's door rang throughout his quiet office. The Professor was currently writing on a piece of parchment with his quill in hand and was at the process of dipping his quill in the bottle of ink. Without lifting his head he called out, "You may enter." The door a jarred slowly until it was fully open and revealed a small girl, around the age of eleven or so, with her small hand still clutching on the doorknob. She had dirty blond curly but fizzy hair that reached to her shoulders and a pair of light brown eyes. She had a normal body type, a little chubby, as any other girl at her age. Her face was oval but not noticeable for she was still only a little girl and she had freckles sprinkled at her cheeks and had baby cheeks as well. She was wearing a simple checkered light blue/grey short sleeved dress with matching grey stockings and a pair of black shoes. The Professor raised his head, revealing his old but also gentle face of a grandfather, and he smiled at the girl. "Why good afternoon Penelope. How are you faring?" he asked with a kindness in his voice. The girl, Penelope, responded with a large smile and an energetic nod, making her hair wave franticly.

She stopped in mid nod and then quickly remembered her teachings, lifted her hands and let her hands do the talking. 'I am feeling fine, thank you.'

The Professor smiled in approval, "I see that you've been practicing. Although you need to slow down your hands so others would understand you." Penelope nodded, understanding what she was told. "Well come in, come in. No use of standing there all afternoon." He urged her in with his hands. Chuckling, the wise man watched her briskly walk towards a chair that was in front of his desk, a tinge of pink sprinkled on her cheeks. "Now then, shall we begin?" he asked her gently as she jester with her hands, 'Yes, please.' He smiled at Penelope and began her lessons of sign language.

Penelope Carmichael, a young innocent girl, was a mute for the past three and a half years. She was diagnosed with the disability to speak when she was an infant who unfortunately didn't develop correctly when she was in the process of being born. It was small, almost unnoticeable, that even her parents had no idea of their child's well-being. As the years passed, her parents began to notice her voice becoming quieter, ever so softly that it was barely audible. They took her to almost every doctor in town but they couldn't find out what was wrong with her. They asked Penelope if she was pretending and made her scream as loud as she can. The result? A hoarse whisper escaped passed her mouth. Then they tried to make her to talk for a long time, having conversation with the doctors but she could only whisper back to them. By the time she was turned seven years old; her voice was lost to the world. She could no longer speak with her parents about the things she did in school, she could no longer count to ten whenever she played with the rest of the children, she could no longer sing in an off key tone while her father played the piano. She could no longer laugh, scream, talk, cry, anything ever again for the rest of her life.

This came to a surprise to the family and many times did they weep over the loss of her speech. Her childhood was never the same but she never lost hope. Even though she was told that there was no chance for her to recover her voice back, she didn't give up on herself. She still wanted to grow up like a normal child and so far, so good. It was then when her parents decided to have sign language lesson for Penelope, just in case she had nothing to write on/with and sign language had been known throughout the world by many people so she'll have some form of communication. True that sign language was used for deaf people but mutes are also known for using sign language as well. That's when her parents turned to Professor Kirke, which was only a thirty minute drive to their house to the Professors, who had known Penelope's grandfather but they, Penelope and the rest of her family, had never met him before. The Professor and her parents arranged for her studies of sign language, for he had study sign language, and it had been nearly a year since they started it.

The Professor looked at her and said with his hands, 'Has your parents told you about the war that's currently happening by any chance?' Penelope thought for a moment, trying to remember what to say with her hands, 'Not so much, sir. They don't want me to think too much on it.' The Professor sighed, 'Your parents should know better to tell you about what's happening in the world. If you don't know the world around, you miss out on loads of events; at least that's what I think.' He said with his hands.

Penelope smiled; she thought that the Professor was an interesting fellow. She had learned a little about the world around her from having private lesson with him. She could never tell her parents for they don't think a girl at her age shouldn't know certain things until she was older. She was just glad to know an adult who will tell her the truth when she needed it, even though it was scary most of the time. 'Is everything alright? I mean the war?' she asked with her hands.

The Professor looked at her sadly, 'I'm afraid not my dear girl,' he said with his hands, 'On September 7th, just four days ago, the Germans had started an air raid over London. Dropping bombs everywhere, causing people to lose their families and homes. They've been bombing several places as well, in England. But not to worry my dear, they are evacuating all of the children to stay out here in the country. In fact, I've decided upon myself to take in children until the raids are over. It's jolly good that you and your family don't have to mix into the air raids.'

Penelope's eyes were as wide as she could get them, this was terrible news that she heard! She agreed with the Professor that she was lucky to live in the country. She's too little to know such things but she couldn't help to believe the Professor's words. She's not supposed to think about something that was bigger than what she knew about life, which was really not much. She also never thought about war and violence at her age either but she somehow learned it by just hearing the awful news. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she lived in the places where they were bombing. A shiver crept slowly up her spine at the mere thought of it, the thought of war. Thoughts that no one in her age should know but unfortunately the children who are living around the air raids are going through it. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling but it still lingered in her little mind.

The Professor noticed the little girl's distress and he said with his hands, 'Enough grim talk, we're here to teach you sign language. But your parents don't need to know that, do they?' he smiled as he winked her while she grinned in delight. She sometimes forgets that he was a knowing Professor and not a mischievous youngling.

'Remember, you might see the children I spoke of in the next few days here during your lessons. Don't be afraid of them when you meet them, if you get the chance.' The Professor told her, this time with his voice. She nodded slowly while a light red color appeared on her chubby cheeks. She knew what he was talking about but she couldn't help it! Strangers scared her more than anything when she became a mute. She was afraid of their reactions when they find out about her 'problem' and she was also afraid of being mocked at. Because of her problem, it had affected her dream of being a normal child. But hearing the Professor gave her a little courage to fulfill his request, even though it would be difficult to accomplish. The Professor chuckled, like he knew what she was thinking.

'Shall we continue?'

* * *

_**Author's note: If you want a better title name that makes sense, just write it in your review because I really have no creative cell in my body to come up with a great story title. Hope you guys enjoy it and we'll see the Pevensie's in maybe in future chapters. Don't want to start the adventure just yet and I think it would be too soon anyways.**_

_**Bye bye, Adois, Ciao, Ja ne, have a nice day!**_

_**PurpleViolin**_


	2. A thing called 'Unconditional Love'

_**PurpleViolin: Hey guys, welcome back! This is the second chapter of The Voice of Narnia and so far so good. I had quite a few hits that I didn't expect to have and that just made me happy that people actually bother to read the prologue. I will warn you that this chapter is mainly about her family life so no Pevensie yet. I want to start this story in a stable ground because even though C.S. Lewis and Andrew Adams started the story/movie instantly; I like it to start a bit slow and reasonable. Besides, I want you to know Penelope better before she's in Narnia. If anyone is reading this, do you want me to write in Author's (me) point of view or Penelope's? I don't really don't know how to write this, I've been used to writing in author's point of view (not just the crappy ones I have posted in here but also in real life when I'm in creative writing and other stuff) but I think if I write in Penelope's point of view you would understand her better and literally know what she's thinking and feeling and etc. But it's up to you guys because I'm not only writing this for myself but for mainly everyone who bothers to click this story. Anyways, I can't keep you from reading so enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't not, in any certain way, own the Chronicles of Narnia. It's been publish for over fifty years, I'm not C.S. Lewis, and If I did own it I would sue for letting people write their own stories by using any of the seven books (Aren't I a hypocrite little b****).**

**

* * *

**

"Penelope, your parents have arrived." Penelope whipped her head, making her frizzy hair fly everywhere. Penelope was aimlessly wondering around the house and her tiny finger was in the middle of poking a suit of armor when she heard the stern tone of the housekeeper Mrs. Macready behind her. Her cheeks burned red as she slowly withdrawal her finger from the cold armor. She lowered her head and started to nervously shuffle her feet as she felt the heated glare from the older women. Her lessons with the Professor ended about five minutes ago, just as he would always release her, and her parents took a long time to pick her up so she would naturally looked at the items the Professor had in display throughout his whole house. She had smiled to one of the servants who worked in the house, Ivy, dusting porcelain vases, one of the many that the Professors owned, and then her attention began to wander to the suits of armor for they're probably the most alive thing in a ten miles radius (besides the Professor) and fun to be around.

Mrs. Macready never changed her stoic expression and asked her with authority, "How many times have I reminded you about touching the artifacts?" Penelope kept her gaze at the floor below her and if she had her voice she would say, "More than you should say." Even her father's glare wasn't as threatening as Mrs. Macready's and that was saying something! "Well get a move on," she ordered, "Don't make your parents wait for you." Penelope didn't waste time and bolted away from the wrath of the Macready. She could feel the glare from Mrs. Macready from behind her; it was as hot as the air after the rain stopped and there was humidity in the air before the rain begun. To put in a nutshell, she would vaporize a village with her glare. She took a sharp turn to the right and began to descend down the stairs in a hurried manner (and you would too if you didn't wanted to hear a long, planned out, life draining lecture from Mrs. Macready.)

"Penelope darling, there you are!" cried out her mother, Grace, with a warm smile. Her mother was, according to her, a beautiful woman both inside and out. She has the same brown eyes that Penelope had and also had dirty blond hair (Except not as fizzy and uncontrollable). She was wearing, what Penelope called, an adult version of her dress except it was black and white coloring, black shoes, and the dress was probably more complicated to put on. Penelope slowed her pace, reached to her mother, and pressed herself into her mother's embrace although it was difficult to hug her with the huge bump her mother had. "I presume that your lessons went well?" her mother asked, looking down lovingly with her brown eyes.

Penelope nodded her head with a smile on her face; it was her most used gesture that she made for communication with everyone on the planet (so it seemed). Her mother grabbed Penelope's hand gently and Penelope smiled at her other maid friend, Betty, and waved goodbye at her. Betty smiled back, "Until tomorrow dear." she said for there wasn't a reason to say goodbye if you are going to see them again soon.

Penelope and her mother walked out of the door while Betty had shut the door behind them quietly. They headed towards the running car where Penelope's father, Howard, was situated at the driver's seat. Penelope's mother opened the car door for her to get in and Penelope sat behind where her father was. Her father looked different from her and her mother; he had a pair of hazel eyes and dark brown hair and a strong facial structure and yet he looked so nice. He was wearing a grey business suit but that was all she could tell from her vision. The door shut and then her mother reappeared in the passager seat beside her husband. Her father looked over his shoulders, hazel eyes meet with light brown. "Hullo love. Have everything with you?" he asked in his low and comforting tone. Penelope nodded and pulled out her hand sized notebook and a pencil out of her pocket of her dress. Her father nodded his head in approval and smiled, "Good. Let's go home shall we?" He turned his head towards the road, placed his foot of the petal and the car lurched slightly forward until it began to fully move.

Penelope looked out of the window in the back and saw the large house grew further and further away from her. After a warning from her father to sit properly, she turned her gaze from the house and sat on her bum. She laid her right hand on her cheek and looked out the window where flashes of green past her as her eyes went from one tree to another (though it only made her dizzy). The drive from her house to the Professors (and vice versa) was terribly long and boring. She could only listen to her parents chat about meaningless subjects that didn't concern her (or that she didn't understand) and sat and sat and sat and sat. She would often twirl her fingers and made them dance or fight with each other to pass the time but after she was done she would absentmindedly stare out in the big wide nothing. But when her eyes looked out of the window, her eyes felt heavy and she felt her head bobbing and suddenly lifted her head up but she head kept bobbing until her eyes slowly closed shut.

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" Penelope slowly opened her eyes to find the source of her awakening from her dreamland. Penelope lazily lifted her head that was resting against the glass window and took notice that they had arrived home. It's was a two story house that was white and the window shutters and the front door was green as moss. The house was surrounded by a white board fences that reach to Penelope's head and yet she never found the reason her parents build fences when they were in a large clearing and the closest house was half a mile from their house. It wasn't a large house but it wasn't little either, just the right size and it was very homey. The front yard was filled with different flowers (tulips, daises, lilies, etc.) that she and her mother planted months ago. She lifted her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned but no sound came out. The car door was already open for her and she slid out of her seat and landed her feet on the ground. She smiled sheepishly at her parents' who was smiling and shaking their heads at her. She carefully shut the car door and then they made their way to the front steps. Penelope watched as her father pulled out his house key from his pants pocket, inserted the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He opened the door and let her mother go first and then Penelope. The inside was quite decorated because of her mother's taste in furniture. They weren't a rich family but they got by just fine and her mother bought the decorations years ago before Penelope was born. The paintings and vases and the occasional statutes (which always scared her) and all other things lighten the mood of their very the bland house.

Suddenly she felt like she was swept away from the ground and was spun around like a tornado but instead of very strong winds, she felt arms under her armpits. She tried to look around her to see why she suddenly was able to break the law of gravity when she heard a familiar male voice called out to her merrily, "Turn your head a little more and you'll be an owl!" She felt herself being turn around and found herself looking at a pair of hazel eyes and a smiling face that belong to her older brother.

"Oliver!" she mouthed in happiness and threw her tiny arms around his neck. Oliver chuckled and held her tight to return the hug, "It's great to see you again, Penny." He said as he placed a kiss on her head. Oliver placed her down to the safety of the floor and remarked, "You're getting heavy I see!" He joked as he winked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. _Maybe you should exercise more, brother!_ She thought to herself while suppressing a laugh. Oliver was like their father, dark brown hair and hazel eyes but his facial feature wasn't has strong has their father but it suited him nonetheless. Oliver was a university student who was studying to become a doctor. He was only gone for a year but she had missed him terribly. She looked at her parents and found them smiling again but this time it was out of happiness. She reached into her dress pocket, pulled out her notepad and pencil, and wrote down something. She extended her hand out, which had her notepad, for Oliver to read. He grabbed it from her hand and looked down at the big and slightly messy hand writing.

**When did you arrive here?**

Oliver looked down at her with a smile, "Just an hour ago. Mum and dad wanted to surprise you when you return from your lessons." Penelope nodded understandably and her smile never left her face. Oliver gave back her notepad and she clutched it like it was going to fade away into smoke. She watched as she saw her brother chatted aimlessly with their father about his studies and her mother listened while she sat on the coach and laid her hand on her enlarged stomach. She didn't understand how her soon-to-be brother or sister got in there in the first place but it didn't matter, she was going to be an older sister! She asked her mother when the baby was coming but all she could remember was something among the lines of 'in three months or so' whatever that meant. She joined them and sat next to her mother while she tried to listen to the conversation but eventually zoned out and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

The rest of the day passed quickly than what Penelope had expected. She and Oliver spend time together while sharing stories about the year they were apart (of course she had to write it down). Then they somehow got into a tickle fight, which she was losing terribly, that led them to running around the house (inside and outside). After the mad episode, they finally sat down and tried to have a conversation (mostly Oliver talking) like 'I can't wait until the baby is born!' Or 'What's it like in Professor's Kirke's house?' It lasted a good half an hour until they were called for supper. They all sat down together and while they were eating, everyone but Penelope was talking about almost anything they thought. Penelope ate silently and had a ghost of a smile on her face; she missed talking to her family. Even the littlest of noises that she used to made, she missed it as well. She longed for the days were she used to do nothing but talk or made little comments here and there. She longed for it because she didn't wanted to feel lonely anymore. Even though she wrote for people to understand, it didn't feel the same. Words on paper didn't express what she was feeling.

After super ended she took a bath and slipped into her light blue nightgown. She entered her bedroom, just across the bathroom, slipped into her bed and snuggled into her warm blankets. She didn't go to sleep quickly; in fact she was wide awake. She didn't like it; she preferred to be a sleep so she could escape the day's thoughts. Her thoughts were the culprits, stealing the sand that the sandman sprinkled into her brown eyes. She remained there unmoving for who knows how long until she heard her door creaked open. Her eyes traveled to find her mother in her red robes and a candle in her hand. Her mother seemed to glide herself in such a manner that resemble of a graceful bird.

She placed her candle next to another candle that wasn't extinguished. Penelope sat upright and smiled at her mother who smiled back. Her mother sat on a rocking chair that was next to her bed and looked at her sadly, "I've notice your behavior is different. It doesn't have to do with your brother's arrival is it?" she asked but Penelope immediately shook her head sideways, Penelope was thrilled that her brother returned.

Her mother nodded her head, "I see. But I know when you're upset, it's written all over your face." She paused as she looked at her daughter who looked puzzled then she continued, "You know you could tell me anything that's on your mind." Penelope had the urge to snort at the irony that only she heard, she could never tell her mother anything anymore.

But her mother didn't realize what she said and continued to look at her with determined brown eyes. Penelope shook her head as if to say no, they (meaning her mother) talked about her disability countless of times and Penelope didn't wanted to talk about, it would only made her even more depressed. "Are you sure? Well fine then," Her mother whispered quietly, not sounding convinced. Penelope lifted her blankets, slipped out of her bed, and placed her tiny hands on her mother's cheeks. She grinned in reassurance, as if to say that she was alright. Her mother managed to grin back at her, still looking unconvinced, and she raised her hand to stroke her daughter's hand.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Penelope slipped her hands off her mother's cheeks and placed them on the baby bump. She noticed before that it was growing and growing large that she was afraid that her mother would explode! Her mother smiled warmly at her, "Soon love, you'll have another brother or sister." she told Penelope in a hushed tone. Penelope felt slightly happier when she heard those words and her hands on her mother's stomach reminding her that it was real what she heard.

To say that Penelope did not expected a slight kick from her unborn brother or sister from her mother's stomach wouldn't be a lie. She jumped in alarm, her eyes wide as saucers as she looked at her mother in surprise. Her mother laughed quietly, "That was just you brother or sister kicking," She explained, "He or she knows that you're there, watching and waiting." Penelope looked down and stopped where she felt the kick for a moment and then she picked her notepad and pencil from her nightstand and began to write down. She gave it to her mother to read.

**Do you think he or she will like me? Me being like this?**

Her mother looked at her in distraught, "Penelope Irene Carmichael, don't you ever _think_ for moment that your brother or sister won't like you. He or she will love you no matter what and you know why?" she asked as she gave Penelope's notepad and pencil back. Penelope shook her head and looked at her eagerly for answer. "Because there's a thing called unconditional love. It means that a person will always love someone even if they're good or bad, rich or poor, right or wrong, just or unjust. Even though you cannot speak anymore, I still love you because I do." Her mother whispered lovingly as she placed her hand gently on Penelope's hair and began to stroke it.

"You mean everything to me, to your father and your brother," she continued, "The baby will love you just the same as we do. You may not completely understand what I'm explaining to you now but remember what I said whenever you start to doubt your feelings towards someone." Her mother was right about Penelope not fully understanding what her mother said about unconditional love but all that she cared was that her family still loved her, including the unborn baby.

Her eyes were burning with tears that were fighting their way out. Her mother raised her hand and wiped away the tears that manage to spill out. "Now it's time for bed. You still have your lessons to go to and I don't want you to fall asleep over there." Her mother whispered with a smile as she stood from the chair. Penelope nodded her head and return to her bed. Her eyes felt heavy and that was when she noticed that slumber had invaded her body. Her mother kissed her gently on her forehead and blew out the candle that was on her nightstand. She picked up her own candle and started to head out of the bedroom. She turned around and whispered, "Goodnight my dear." Penelope, already half asleep, mouthed back to her unintentionally, "Goodnight mummy." Her mother smiled sadly and quietly closed the door.

* * *

_**Author note: PHEW! I'm done! I'm sorry that this chapter seemed rushed and boring but that's something that I do when I write something that I find boring. But it was necessary and I wanted to show you a little of Penelope's life (no matter that I didn't describe it well). The next chapter will show a glimpse of the Pevensie's but only a little bit. Then we'll get to see them more and more. Thank you for those who favorite and even read this story so far (you know who you are) and I hope that you enjoy some of this chapter but the others will be better.**_

_**Bye bye, Adois, Ciao, Ja ne, have a nice day!**_

_**PurpleViolin**_


	3. Cat's got your tongue?

_**PurpleViolin: It's me, you friendly neighborhood writer! So I was extremely happy that more people are reading this already made many times story and I want to say thank you xXFlapjackXx for reviewing and story alerting it. You can't imagine how happy I was that I rushed to my laptop and began to write the next chapter! So this chapter is interesting and I thought it was fun to write. Also it's a few more steps to meet the Pevensie and jump start straight to the adventure. Though I should start writing my other story, Eyes of the Beholder, but shuuuuush! You didn't read that! *does the Jedi mind thing* so sit down, relax, and turn your attention to your computer screen and enjoy the chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: Hello, I'm C.S. Lewis and I own the Chronicles of Narnia. Pfft, yeah right. I am NOT C.S. Lewis ('cause I would be a very old dead person) and I CERTAINLY do not own Chronicles of Narnia. I'm just a fan like everyone else and I only own Penelope Carmichael.**

* * *

"Well that concludes today's lesson."

If Penelope had a dime for every time she heard the same saying, she would have a lot of dimes. It was an ordinary afternoon in Professor's Kirke's house where they just finish her lesson on sign language. But this particular day was a little different for Penelope because she was looking forward to spend the rest of her day with her older brother Oliver. He hadn't told her exactly where they were going, he wanted it to be a surprise. But nonetheless, she couldn't wait to spend time with him even though it had been three days since he came back home. Unfortunately he would be leaving in a few days to return to his studies. But no matter, she still had time with her brother.

She watched the Professor sat up from his chair as she still sat on her chair. "Penelope, are sure you want to stay here until your parents arrive?" he asked as he walked towards one of his many bookcase he had in his room. Penelope's thoughts turn from joyful to fearful because of what the Professor asked. She bit her lip and shyly nodded her head while the Professor turned to look at the silent girl. He sighs, "You know you can't hide from them. They won't hurt you." He told her reassuringly. The people the Professor was referring to was the children who were going to stay in his house because they were evacuated due to the air raids. He told her that they were arriving today and all that Penelope could think was the fear of rejections and mockery from the children.

Ever since her voice was robbed from her, she always had the fear of other people not accepting her for who she was. She became homeschooled when she became a mute because her parents and teachers decided it would be difficult to communicate with her. Even her friends refused to play with her or talk to her because they claim to her that she was strange. Now she asked the Professor that it would be alright for her to stay in his office until her parents came so she could stay away from the children. Normally she would be happy to meet other children but then again, she wasn't normal. Not anymore it seemed.

"NO TOUCHIN' OF THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS!" Penelope jumped in her seat as the yell traveled through the Professor's door. For a moment she thought that Mrs. Macready was chastising her, again, but she noticed that it came from outside the Professor's door. She turned around to look at the Professor who looked like he didn't hear the yell at all. She then heard Mrs. Macready saying in a soft tone and she manages to hear her say, "…..No disturbin' of the Professor." The sound of footsteps grew louder, as did Penelope's heartbeat. She wouldn't be surprised if the Professor could hear it. The footsteps became silent and faint, so had Mrs. Macready's voice as she explain the rules of the house.

She sighed in relief, turned around and sat in her original position. The Professor watched her with his wise eyes and walked back to his desk. Penelope twirled her fingers that were resting on her lap until her attention drifted to something else. She tilted her head a little to the side as she gaze at a silver apple on his desk. Of course it wasn't a real apple but it had such strange drawings adorn on it. She couldn't understand that after a year of spending time in the Professor's office she didn't noticed the apple until now. Maybe it was because her attention was fully on him and this would be the first time she actually examined his office. She looked at the Professor and she said with her hands, "That's a strange apple you have there." The Professor looked at her then averted his eyes to his silver apple and then back at her. He smiled but his eyes didn't match with his smile, his eyes looked as if he was remembering something but Penelope didn't notice it until a few years later. But that is another story and we still have this story yet to be told.

"Ah yes, to you it is quite strange. You've seen apples that are red, green, and yellow. But this one is different. I made it myself you know, long ago." He started with a nostalgic tone in his voice as he picked up the apple. "Would you like to have a look at it? I'm sure that after you do, you won't need it." He asked as he passed the apple to her. Penelope grabbed it gently, as if it would break by her touch. She opens the lid and the smell of something foul waft into her nose. She didn't know what it was but she closed it as soon as she opened it. She heard the Professor chuckled in merriment but said not a word.

She looked at the strange drawings that she saw before and began to turn it around to get a better look. There was a picture of a horse but it had wings on it! There were also two children riding on the winged horse, a young boy and a young girl. To the left there was this woman with her eyes closed but even if her eyes were shut, she looked beautiful. To the right of the winged horse was a lion but it was only the face and it didn't strike fear to her like the other lions she had seen in the zoo or even in pictures. On the other side, where the winged horse was, there was a tree that had apples hanging off the branches.

Penelope was awed at the beautiful craftsmanship that she didn't notice that she had been gazing at it for almost a minute. She was brought back by a cough from the Professor, who was at her side, and she suddenly blush a bright pink. The Professor smiled at her, still had the strange look in his eyes. "You probably want to know why I crafted it in the first place," He stated for he didn't questioned her. She nodded her head eagerly and had a look of wild curiosity in her brown eyes. "Let's just say that when I was a young boy, about your age, I was never the same after what I experienced. I didn't go mad, if that's what you're thinking, but if I tell it to fellow adults about what had happen to me they would think I've gone mad." He chuckled at his personal joke and extends his hand towards Penelope. She understood what he wanted and gave back his silver apple and watched him place it back to its original spot next to a plastic monkey.

"Someday I'll tell you, when the time is right. You would probably believe my story because you are by far one of the most intriguing people I've met. Your grandfather was also an intriguing person. Of course he would constantly remind me to get my head off the clouds but for some reason, even though we were very different, we became very good friends," He chuckle once more and then continued, "That's why I found him intriguing, his mind was already warped and mended by what society wanted him to be but he found time to think like a child again. I do miss him, Anthony. I was distraught when I was given the news that he died." He said but his eyes were filled with sorrow but it quickly went away. She smiled at him reassuringly; she unfortunately didn't remember him well at all. He died by an unknown illness when she was three years old. Her family was very upset with his death but she couldn't feel the same and that made her sad. She didn't know that the Professor and her grandfather knew each until last year when her parents contact the Professor to ask him if he could teach her sign language.

Then Professor stayed silent for a while until he spoke again, "Your parents should be arriving soon and I think the children are not near." He winked at her as she blushes and smiled shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Penelope nodded her head and stood up from her chair. She began to walk to the door but then she halted. She turned back to the Professor, jogged towards him, and hugged him around his waist. The Professor was surprise at her sudden action but slowly he patted his hand on her head. He smiled, knowing the reason why she hugged him, and whispered, "Very intriguing you are…Thank you." Penelope removed herself from him and smiled at him before she left his office. The Professor stood there for a while and then looked at a picture of two young men in suits smiling while looking straight at the camera on his desk. "You should see her now, Anthony. She's a bit like you." He muttered with a smile on his face and then he sat on his desk to fill out pieces of parchment.

Penelope sat on the top of the stairs with her hands on her cheeks as she waited for her parents to arrive. She thought back on what had happen just a few moments ago with the Professor and she couldn't understand why she hugged him. It was so sudden and she knew it was uncomfortable for the both of them but she didn't like the look on his face when he was talking about her grandfather. She was so immerse in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her. "Hullo there," said a young voice.

Penelope jumped, startled by the voice she didn't know. She turns her head slowly to find the voice and saw a girl, maybe older than her, with brown hair that reached below her shoulders. She had blue eyes that looked grey and was wearing a dreary dress that almost damped Penelope's mood. She also saw two boys, one older, older than the brown hair girl with dark blond hair like hers and blue eyes like the other girl and the other looked like he was around her age and he had brown eyes like hers and dark brown hair and had a very foul look on his face. Then she saw a little girl who could be a year or so younger than her with brown-reddish hair that reached below her neck and the same blue eyes that the older girl and boy had. They too had dreary clothing and all of them had a look of sadness on their faces.

Penelope gulped silently; she had a feeling that these were the children the Professor was talking about. She stood up from the floor and looked at the children with a sacred look on her face. The older girl with brown hair spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She apologized and Penelope realized that she was the one that she heard. Penelope didn't do anything but stare back at them, her heart beat racing more than what it usually is. She knew that she was going to run into them somehow but not so soon.

"We didn't know there were other children staying here, Mrs. Macready failed to mention you." This time the dark blond hair boy spoke with a little smile on his face. Penelope almost rolled her eyes, of course Mrs. Macready wouldn't tell them about her. Penelope couldn't tell them that she wasn't a child being evacuated because of the bombings because she was too frightened to write it on her notebook.

"I'm Susan Pevensie. This is my brothers Peter," she motion to the older boy, "And this is Edmund," she pointed at the broody boy. "And our little sister Lucy." she introduced her siblings with a kind smile. Penelope couldn't help but to smile back at her, even if it was a small shy one. But the smile turn into a small frown when she asked by Susan, "Might I ask what is your name?"

Penelope was shaking, slightly enough that the Pevensie's didn't notice it, and her heart thumped loudly against her chest. She opened her mouth but then remembered that she couldn't speak and closed in shut. You would think that she would be smart enough to write it done but she was so frighten and was, not pun intended, a loss of words. The Pevensie's waited for her answer while she flicker her eyes to the ground and back to the Pevensie's. Susan frowned slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong?" Penelope shook her head and looked away from them.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Edmund asked while Peter gave a nudge at his side with his elbow and Edmund retorted with a quiet 'What?"

The look on Penelope's face was one of sorrow and a little peeved when the boy asked her. She looked towards the ground and found the floor to be much more kind. "Penelope? You're brother Oliver seems to be taking you home this time." All the children looked at Mrs. Macready who was at the bottom of the stairs with her brother as well. Penelope looked back at the Pevensie's for a moment, raced down the stairs, and hugged her brother tightly around his waist. Oliver returned the embrace, noticing that his sister was shaking like a leaf and asked, "What's the matter Penny?" Penelope lifted her head up to meet with his brother's concern eyes and shook her head hesitantly.

His brother frowned, looked up to where she was originally and saw the Pevensie's still standing there but looking strangely at Penelope. He gave them a polite smile and greeted, "Good afternoon." They responded back silently and one of them nodded their head in greeting. He looked back at Mrs. Macready and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Macready. Well, we must be going now. Come on Penny." He laid his hand behind her back and she walked slowly to the door with his brother. She turned her head to look at the Pevensie's and looked at them apologetically before she and Oliver walked out of the door.

Mrs. Macready closed the door shut and turned around to find the children still in their places. "I've forgotten to mention to you four about her, must of slipped my mind. Her name is Penelope Carmichael and she attends private lesson with the Professor. You'll be seeing her often when she arrives and leaves here." she told them with no emotion in her voice.

She began to walk to her desirable destination until she heard Peter call out to her. "Mrs. Macready? We were talking to her and she, well, she didn't say a word. Is there something wrong with her?" he asked nervously while looking at Mrs. Macready.

She looked sad for a small moment until she resumed her poker face once again, "I'm afraid that Ms. Carmichael is a mute. Now if you would excuse me."

With that said she turned away from the children and disappears to another room. Susan and Peter had a surprise look on their faces while Edmund furrowed his eyebrows. Lucy, on the other hand, looked up towards Peter and asked, "What is a mute?"

Peter looked down at his younger sister with a sad look on his face, "It means, Lucy that she cannot speak. She has no voice." Lucy gasped and looked where Penelope when she looked apologetically at them.

"That's terrible…"

* * *

_**Author's note: Well, that's the end for this chapter! I wished for this chapter to be longer but in a few hours I'll be boarding to a plane to Puerto Rico at five in the morning along with my older sister. It's been so long since we've been there and we are very excited to visit our old home and family again! Unfortunately I'll be there for two weeks and I have no internet access and our mom won't let us take our laptops so that means I can't type the next chapter. But I'll bring my notebook and since I have the movie version of the LWW for my PSP, I'll write the next chapter whenever I get the chance to work on it. I'll be back at July 10th, maybe, and if I don't have the chapter posted at that time, you know the reason why. **_

_**FUN FACTS:**__** The apple I'm talking about during the story was the same apple you see in the movie when Peter and Susan talk to the Professor but you only get to see it for a few seconds. The drawings on the apple is also the same you see on the apple except I added the lion and the tree because in the movie you can see the women (who I don't know if it his mother that he gave the apple to or the White Witch because she was a very beautiful women before she ate the apple) and the Pegasus but there was another drawing next to the Pegasus but U couldn't make out if it was Aslan or the tree where Diggory got the apple so I thought I'll add both in it. I wanted to write that scene out ever since I notice the apple three years ago when I read the Magician and his Nephew and I thought it was pretty cool of Andrew Adams to add that in the movie. **_

_**So I'm afraid this is goodbye for now, I'll see you guys in two weeks! Sorry if this chapter has mistakes but I have no time to double check the spelling or grammar mistakes but I need start packing for the flight. **_

_**Bye Bye, Adios, Ciao, Ja ne, have a nice day!**_

_**PurpleViolin**_


	4. You like hot chocolate right?

_**PurpleViolin: *sings* It's been such a long tiiiiiiiiiiime I think I should goin', yeah. And time doesn't wait for me, it keeps on goooooooooing. *coughs* Ello my lovelies! So yeah, for two weeks I was gone and I had a blast in Puerto Rico and seeing my family again. It was also really sad when I met old family members that I haven't seen in six years but my family and I are going back there in December to spend the holidays! Well now that that's done with, I want to thank **__**Gazingmoon**__**, **__**xoxoMyRealityIsFiction**__**, **__**xXFlapjackXx**__**, and **__**kissoftheblackrose**__** for taking your time to review. I was very happy to see them when I got back home on the 10**__**th**__** and of course I immediately started to write this chapter even though I should have be unpacking my clothes but I didn't! I just want to say to kissoftheblackrose that I thank you for pointing out my mistakes because I was waiting for a review to say something among the lines that you wrote! XD So now my big sister will be my beta because she knows best! So I didn't get the chance to write when I was on vacation because I was spending time with family but I had time to write on the plane on the way back home. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: After all the chapters I've written (from the three stories I have), I think someone would notice that I don't own any of C.S Lewis, Masashi Kishimoto, and Hiromu Arakawa's works. Also, someone would have sued me a loooong time ago. Just saying.**

A low rumble filled the air as rain drops fell down from the dark, grey sky. Penelope sat at her usual chair (her chair facing the door instead of the Professor's desk) inside the Professor's office while she looked out the window with a worried expression. Her lesson with the Professor had ended but the rain began when she started her lesson and it hadn't lightened up. The Professor had gone to make a phone call to her parents to discuss Penelope's predicament. She sighed silently, the rain didn't start today. It began yesterday when Oliver took her to her surprise that he told her about; he took her to their old family vacation spot where their grandfather Anthony lived near a lake. They used to visit there all the time, but since ever since Anthony passed away they never went there and they couldn't find the time to return. Penelope had little memory of the vacation spot but Oliver told her stories about their family and what they did while they were here. They had a picnic near the lake and they eventually swam in the lake. That's when the rain came pouring down. They had to cut the day short and return home soaking wet.

She should've known that today was going to be the same as yesterday but she and her parents didn't know it was going to rain again. So there she was, sitting and wondering if she was going to be leaving soon. Just then the Professor strolled in with a face that Penelope could not describe. She looked at him dead in the eye, awaiting the answer she yearned to have. "I have asked Mrs. Macready to make a phone call to your parents," he began as he moved closer to her, "It seems that the road to your house and to here has been blocked due to a little flood. Not to worry, you parents were still in their home before the rain began. Until the rain lightens up, you are to remain here." Penelope nodded her head but had a worried expression on her face. She was relieved that her parents were safe but what was troubling her was the fact she had to stay in the Professor's home for awhile. It's not the fact of the house itself but the people residing in it, meaning the Pevensie children that she met yesterday.

Just because of her incident yesterday with them she was afraid to roam the house like she always did. She even made a promise to herself to keep away from them during their time in the Professor's care. She knew that she might be overacting but her fear of being near people seemed to double since yesterday. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Professor laid his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid that I'm going to ask you to leave for I have some work that needs to be completed," he informed her gently as he looked down at her. Penelope nodded her head slowly and hoped off the chair. She bid goodbye with her hands to the Professor and left the office. For the next fifteen minutes she wandered around the inside of the house just as she normally did in the past. Whenever she would see a glimpse of the children she would turn the other way to avoid them. Most of the time she looked at the artifacts but when she wanted to read a book, she saw the children sitting in the area. One of them (Susan) saw her but as soon as she did, Penelope high tailed it out of there. Now she was heading towards the kitchens to see if Margaret, one of the three servants working for the Professor, would give her a cup of water.

Suddenly she felt as if she crashed into a brick wall but only realized that she, in fact, was bumped harshly on her shoulders. She stumbled back at the sudden force and looked to see what caused their collision. She saw that it was the brown haired boy, Edmund she believed, from yesterday who bumped her. He didn't seem to notice what had just happen and stomped away angrily and mumbled softly, "Sorry." She stood rooted to the floor as she watched Edmund's retreating back as he stomped away to wherever he wanted to go. She furrowed her eyebrows while frowning and thought, _"That didn't sound like an apology."_ She shook her head in disapproval and began to make her way to the kitchen. When she turned to the left, she skidded to a stop when she saw the little girl from yesterday, Lucy. Penelope's eyes were wide and she gulped silently as she started at Lucy who looked sad and her eyes were red and watery.

Lucy sniffed and wiped away the remaining of her tears, "Hullo." she whispered. Penelope looked at her fearfully and took a step back to make a run for it until Lucy cried out to her, "W-Wait!" Penelope did so and listened to what Lucy wanted to say. "You're name is Penelope, right?" asked Lucy. Penelope was surprised that she remembered her name so she nodded her head shyly. She then inclined her head towards her and mouthed, "Lucy." Lucy smiled and said, "That's me." Penelope smiled back at her while she fiddled with her fingers behind her back. Lucy's smile turned into a small frown as she asked quietly, "Mrs. Macready told us yesterday that you couldn't speak, is that true?" Penelope's brown eyes widen, she didn't expect Lucy to ask her that. Nonetheless, she nodded her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. It must be terrible," Lucy said sincerely. Penelope agreed with Lucy, it was terrible but that is how she was going to stay for a long time. Penelope shrugged her shoulders as her reply for it was the only thing she could think of doing. She dug into her pockets and pulled out her trusty notebook and pencil. Lucy looked curiously at Penelope who was scribbling words down on her notebook. Then Penelope handed her notebook to Lucy to read.

'If I may ask, why were you crying?'

Lucy looked up from the notebook and smiled sadly at Penelope. "Well, it's a long story. You wouldn't believe it either," Lucy answered as Penelope nodded her head understandably but had a confused expression on her face. She couldn't deny that she wanted to know what had happened to Lucy, but her parents always told her to not butt into people's business and so she didn't. Lucy handed her notebook back to her and she watched as Penelope began writing down on her notebook again. Just like before, Penelope handed her notebook to Lucy to read.

'It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you for understanding. It's just….. I just don't understand why they wouldn't believe me," she said, whispering the last part to herself. Penelope was now very curious; she guessed that 'they' were her brothers and sister. Wasn't it just a few minutes ago that she saw the Pevensies in the sitting area doing nothing? _"Strange."_ she thought. Penelope looked at Lucy and saw that she was on the urge of crying again. Penelope shuffled nervously, not knowing what do to, feeling a little awkward. She didn't know what came over her but she stepped towards Lucy and mouthed to her, "Come with me." Lucy looked at her in confusion and it took her a few seconds to come to a decision. She nodded her head and followed Penelope who started walking to the kitchen.

The young girls walked side by side in silence. Penelope didn't understand her sudden kindness to a stranger, especially one that she was trying to avoid, but she _did _know one thing that cheered her up and maybe it would help Lucy too. Just maybe. They arrived to their destination and then Penelope motioned to Lucy to follow her as she stepped forward. Lucy hesitated, but a few seconds later she was walking behind Penelope. The kitchen emerged in front of them; the noise of water coming out of a faucet filled the girls' ears. The kitchen was quite plain except the floor was made of deep brown wood and the walls were of egg shell white. Brown cabinets and drawers surrounded the kitchen and the windows were shut tight because of the rain. Besides Penelope and Lucy, there was another human being in the room. It was Margaret and she was standing by the sink with a dish in one hand and a dish rag in the other. She was humming a tune that was unfamiliar to the girls' ears. Margaret ceased her humming and looked over her shoulder to see the two girls standing nervously.

Margaret placed the dish rag by the sink and the dish in the dish rack. Then she turned around to face the girls with a warming smile. Margaret reminded Penelope of her grandmother, they both had faded out blond hair, blue eyes, and just being around either one of them made her feel safe. "Hello girls. How are you today?" she asked sincerely as she walked closer to them. Lucy muttered a 'fine' while Penelope shrugged her shoulders. Margaret's smile never left her face, "Penelope, darling, I thought you've left by now. Why aren't your parents here?" she asked politely. Penelope pointed at one of the windows, she made a motion of driving a steering wheel, and then she shook her head side to side. Margaret looked puzzled at the charades that Penelope performed and then she thought about what she tried to say. After a minute of thinking she guessed, "The rain is preventing your parents to come and pick you up?" Penelope smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Margaret smiled not only at her victory of solving Penelope's gesture but also how Penelope looked happy that she understood her. "Well is there anything you girls might like?" Margaret asked. Lucy, while beginning to feel confused to why Penelope led her here, looked at Penelope who pulled out her notebook, flipped the little page over the springs, and began scribbling on the paper. Penelope passed her notebook to Margaret and watched her eyes moved from right to left behind her glasses. Margaret smiled and handed Penelope's notebook back to her. "I'll be delighted to make it for you two," Margaret told Penelope and then turned to look at Lucy. "You like hot chocolate right?" she asked. Lucy nodded her head and then watched Margaret rummaging through the cabinets. Lucy turned her gaze to Penelope and asked, "Why did you ask her to make hot chocolate?" Penelope blushed and smiled sheepishly at Lucy while giving Lucy her notebook for her to read. "You didn't write anything." she pointed out but Penelope only inclined her head to her notebook. Lucy dropped her gaze from Penelope to the small notebook in her hand.

'Could you please make us hot chocolate? Lucy is feeling sad and I thought that hot chocolate will make her feel better.'

Lucy was in shock as she was reading what Penelope wrote. She was trying to cheer her up! Lucy looked at Penelope and smiled at her, "Thank you, that's very nice of you." she said sincerely. Penelope smiled back at her, happy to know that Lucy was accepting her sudden act of kindness. Margaret told them to sit down on the two chairs over by the counter that was a few feet away from where Margaret was, while she made them hot chocolate. The girls did so and sat together while they talked (well, Lucy talked; Penelope wrote and mouthed) about little things like their favorite color, favorite flower, and favorite flavor of ice-cream. They briefly talked about how Lucy and her family home was bombed not too long ago but Lucy didn't explain it to full detail because she quickly became depressed by the topic. Penelope wrote about her parents and her older brother Oliver and her soon to be sibling. She also told about her being a mute for almost three years since Lucy asked. Just as they were going to discuss which animal was better, Margaret came with two cups of steaming hot chocolate. "Smart of you two to drink hot chocolate," began Margaret as placed the cups in front of the girls who thanked her, "Drinking hot chocolate while it's raining is relaxing." Margaret flashed them a smile and said, "Enjoy girls, don't get your tongues burned." On that note, she went back to her business in the kitchen.

The girls drank their hot chocolate in a comfortable silence. Just then Peter and Susan came in and look of relief flashed in their faces. "There you are Lucy! We've been looking for you everywhere!" exclaimed Susan as she moved to Lucy's side. Lucy lowered her eyes to her hot chocolate, trying to avoid her brother and sister. Penelope never felt so awkward before, she may never know what happened between Lucy and her brothers and sister but she knew that it was bad considering she found Lucy in tears. "I was with Penelope the whole time," Lucy said meekly, still staring at her drink. It seemed that both Susan and Peter only just noticed that Penelope was in the same room. Susan smiled at Penelope, "Hullo Penelope, Mrs. Macready told us about you." Susan informed Penelope. Penelope smiled back, knowing that Mrs. Macready told them about her from what Lucy told her earlier. Peter looked at Penelope with a small frown, "We're sorry to hear that you are….you know," he told her while earning a scolding look from Susan. Penelope nodded her head but then also took an interest in her drink. There was a long silence, Penelope hated that. She thought it was her fault since it started after Susan and Peter spoke to her.

Suddenly, Mrs. Macready stepped in the kitchen and looked at the children in the face. She looked at Penelope, "You're parents have arrived since the rain stopped, get a move on," she ordered as she walked away from the children and then eventually out of the room. Penelope took a long gulp of her hot chocolate and stepped off her chair. She grabbed her notebook, which was lying on the counter, and stuffed it in her pockets. She waved goodbye at Susan and Peter and smiled at Lucy which she returned. She was about to leave the room when she heard Lucy yell out to her, "Thank you for the hot chocolate!" Penelope turned around and had a surprise look on her face. She saw Lucy smiling brightly at her and also saw Susan and Peter smiling at her. She tucked a strand of her frizzy hair behind her ear nervously and mouthed back to her, "You're welcome." With that, she left the room to join her parents.

"_Maybe they aren't as frightening as I thought," _she thought to herself as she embraced both of her parents.

_**Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaand finished! That was a long chapter (even though it's the same two thousand words) but I thought it was long. Well I hope you enjoyed it and you all know what's happening in the next chapter right? If you guessed that I was going to win a big bag of skittles than you were right! XD Of course that and Penelope goes to Narnia. Now for the fun facts! I have a few facts this time!**_

_**Fun Fact #1:**__** When I arrived to my grandparent's house in Puerto Rico, my cousins were there and my littlest cousin wanted to play hide and seek. You could imagine my surprise when my cousin said that to me and how much they were looking at me funny because I was literally on the floor laughing.**_

_**Fun Fact #2:**__** No matter where I went, I found two statues of a lion that looked like Aslan. Also I found drawings of a lion's head whenever I went out with my family. It was like it was trying to tell me something! XD**_

_**Fun Fact #3:**__** The three servants (Margaret, Betty, and Ivy) are really servants working for the Professor in the book. Those of you might have known that before but since they were only introduced in a single in from the book, I wanted them there. I don't know how old they are or what they look like so write them as what I think they look like.**_

_**Fun Fact #4:**__** To go with fun fact number one, while we were playing hide and seek (I easily was guilt tripped because I haven't seen my cousins in a long time -_-) it was raining really hard so we had to run around in my grandparent's huge house. Also I hid downstairs in this room that I haven't been in a long time and hid behind an old refrigerator that was as big as a wardrobe. They couldn't find me for at least half an hour.**_

_**Fun Fact #5: When I was on the plane to go back home, we were arriving and the song "This is Home" by Switchfoot came on my iPod and I happen to look out the window when it was playing. I was very emotion that moment and my sister laughed at me for being such pansy and a fan of Narnia.**_

_**That's all I have for today, sorry I haven't updated like I said I would but I've been busy lately since its summer so that means lots of summer plans! Like I said, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Bye bye, Adios, Ja ne, Ciao, have a good day!**_

_**PurpleViolin**_


	5. Mrs Macready was going to murder them

_**PurpleViolin: What sup everybody? How's it going? Me? Can't complain. So, here it is! Finally, right? Sorry for the wait but I had a busy summer after I return from my vacation. Then school started for me and there was this one week that I had nothing but homework every day. So I was pretty stressed out but no more! I had half of the chapter typed so I went back to finish the other half! I want to everyone who review the last chapter (yes even you anonymous! XD), the people who alerted story/alerted author/favored story/favored author, and of course to everyone who reads my stories. I feel good about this "adding an OC" because I have it plan out well and I know I'm making sure that I'm not turning Penelope into a Mary Sue and I would like to explain why I think she's not a Mary Sue but that would involve spoilers, many confusing conclusions, and more spoilers. (Just want to add that she is NOT based on myself like other people do, I think of her as a real person). So this is the chapter that everyone was waiting, I don't want to keep you guys waiting (or the people who actually reading what I'm writing XD), ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CORNICLES OF NARNIA, I think I make myself pretty clear.**

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry my dear," The Professor told a young frizzy dark blond girl who stood outside of the Professor's office. "Mrs. Macready reminded me that there are people coming today to have a tour of my home. I've been so busy that I forgotten about it and I couldn't call your parents to cancel your torturing earlier." He finished as he started at Penelope sadly. Penelope had just arrived to the Professor's home when she was told by the Professor. This wouldn't be a problem if her parents didn't left so quickly but they did. "I've had Ivy to make a phone call to your parents to collect you but it will take a while so you'll have to wait. Do you understand?" he asked. Penelope nodded her head and the Professor patted her head softly.

"Why don't you go outside? It's a nice day," he offered to her and then he bended down to be at her eye level and whispered, "Besides, it's much better than being inside with a bunch of geezers." Penelope grinned as the Professor winked at her. Suddenly, voices erupted in the once quiet house. Penelope and the Professor turned their gazes to a group of, in the words of the Professor, 'bunch of geezers'. The Professor straighter his posture and gave Penelope a sly smile. "Off you go my dear." he said while Penelope nodded her head. Penelope smiled at him, lifted her hands and said, 'Goodbye sir.' She turned away from the Professor and walked down the hall, not knowing that it would be the last time she'll see the Professor for a long time.

Penelope roamed the halls just as she always did. She hadn't seen the Pevensie's since yesterday and even now she didn't spotted them anywhere in the house. She replayed her memories of the other day and wondered if it really had happened. She found it odd of her to go against her promises that she made for herself. She said she was going to avoid the Pevensie's and yet she had spent an hour yesterday with Lucy. She didn't know what came over her to be so kind to a stranger. She wasn't a cruel girl but she felt odd helping Lucy with something that she didn't, and probably never will, know. Obviously she told her father yesterday right before supper and he told her was that she had always been genuinely kind and caring towards people. "Like instincts." he explained to her even though she didn't fully comprehend. Maybe the reason why she didn't understand her father was because she only was kind and caring to her family. She hadn't recalled a moment when she was kind to someone besides her family. Except the Professor, of course, since they grew to know each other for the past year.

She hoped that the thoughts she was having won't be permanent. It seemed to dampen her mood and she doesn't particularly like to be sad. On that note she stopped thinking about her strange problem and tried to think of other things. Key word: _tried_. She walked past a window and something caught her eye so she looked out of the window. She saw the Pevensie's playing a game, well, all the Pevensie's except Lucy who was sitting under a tall tree. She looked up to the sky. _It was amazing_, she thought, _that yesterday was raining cats and dogs but today it was sunny and clear blue skies_. _There weren't any clouds either._ Penelope was debating whenever or not to join them (or just go outside like the Professor suggested her). She had double feelings about being with the Pevensie and she didn't know what to do. She was still frighten by them but she didn't want to be lonely (something that she discovered on her own). She bit her lip and kept staring out the window nervously. _Maybe I shouldn't, she_ thought to herself,_ it looks like they're having family quality time._

She turned away from the window and walked down the hall when all of the sudden she heard glass breaking. She turned around quickly, closed her eyes and covered her ears as she heard a deep thud and metal crashing into the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and peeled her hands from her ears. Her brown eyes widen as she gazed upon the fallen suit of armor. She looked at the shards of glass on the floor and looked at the same window that she was looking at the Pevensie's. It had a large hole on the (what she guessed) family crest and it was round like a ball. She walked towards the crime scene and saw a ball lying near the armor. She picked it up and examined the ball. _Is this their ball?_ she thought.

Mrs. Macready was going to murder them.

Penelope heard hurried footsteps coming her way and she was afraid that it was Mrs. Macready. She turned around and saw that it wasn't Mrs. Macready but Peter and Edmund. They were breathing heavily (probably from running she guessed) and they looked at the disaster that was in front of them. Peter tore his gaze from the mess to Penelope who was still holding the cricket ball. "Oh, Penelope! Did you get hurt?" he asked in concerned. Penelope was shocked to hear what Peter asked her but she also felt a little happy. She shook her head side to side to Peter and gave him a reassuring smile. Soon after Lucy and Susan appeared in the room and Lucy gasped quietly.

"Oh well done Ed," Peter moaned as Edmund retorted quickly, "You bowled it!"

The 'conversation' was put on hold when Mrs. Macready's shrilled voice asked, "What on earth is going on?" Penelope stiffened as she dropped the ball from her hand.

"It's the Macready!" cried out Susan while she looked at everyone in fear.

Peter was the first to move and ordered, "Come on!" He motioned to his family to follow him and ran out the door.

Penelope didn't move from her spot until Susan turned around and pushed Penelope in front of her. "You too Penelope, hurry!" Susan exclaimed.

Penelope had no intention of staying behind to fear the wrath of Macready so she started to run with the Pevensie's. They fled from room to room, taking sudden twists and turns trying to run away from Mrs. Macready whose footsteps could be heard as loud as a bell tower. They were about to enter another room until Edmund urged them to go back to where they were. They passed the Professor's office and took another turn until Peter shushed them. Penelope swallowed nervously as the footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. "She's faster than she looks!" Peter joked as he turned around to look at everyone but the rest of the children only laughed for moment, except Penelope who smiled, before running away. Penelope was growing anxious as she followed the Pevensie's franticly. She was truly frightened when every time she heard the footsteps growing louder and louder. And the worst part was that it seemed to catch up to them every time. They ran upstairs and they all hurried inside a door that Edmund opened. Penelope was unfamiliar with the room that they enter, especially the strange wardrobe that was in front of her. Penelope couldn't examine the wardrobe because Edmund ran straight to the wardrobe and open the door.

"Come on!" he hollered as he motion to everyone to hide inside of the wardrobe. Penelope eyed the wardrobe and she didn't particularly like the idea of being stuffed inside with four other people.

"You've got to be joking," Susan objected with giving him a look of disbelieving. They whipped their heads back to the door when they heard the footsteps near the door. Without a word, they hurried towards to wardrobe and made their way inside, Penelope being second to last to go in with Peter behind her. She squirmed uncomfortably as she was pushed forward. Did she mention to anyone that she didn't like closed space and darkness? _Apparently not_ she thought to herself as she was pushed and shoved painfully.

The cries of the Pevensie's filled the closed space as they bumped into one another and occasionally hitting each other. Poor Penelope, who could not voice out her pain, was pushed around and stepped on by the other children. The farther they went inside the wardrobe, the more confused the children were. From outside the wardrobe was not at all deep, they couldn't understand (except for two of the five children). Penelope felt the temperature of the wardrobe dropped drastically from warm to freezing cold. She was flabbergasted, how did the temperature changed? She wanted to lean in the coats that hung on both sides of her. Then she felt herself jerked forward and fell face first to the floor. She lifted her head hesitantly, a would-be painful groan escaped from her mouth. She heard someone apologized but she could not tell who it was because of the mixed voices. She got on her hands and knees and blew a strand of her hair away from her face. She started to crawl forward, seeing as she couldn't stand up because of shuffling of the Pevensie's. She was caught off guard when she saw a bright light at the end of the window. She thought she was imagining the light but the light grew brighter and brighter as she crawled.

Suddenly she whipped her hand away from the floor as she touched something cold. She placed her hand back and picked up the cold substance. She bought it up to her face and she couldn't believe her eyes, it was snow! Feeling her other hand being stepped on brought her back and continued to crawl. When she thought that she reached the end of the wardrobe, she squinted as the light hit her eyes. After a few seconds of blinking and adjusting to the light, she took in the sight. Her eyes widen as her mouth open in astonishment, she saw nothing but white snow. Even though she felt silly, she rubbed her eyes with her hands to see if she wasn't imaging it but she wasn't. "_This isn't real, it can't be…"_ she thought to herself as she slowly stood up from the cold snow. She looked left to right, up and down, everywhere to set into the new sights she was seeing. There was trees covered in snow and some of the tree's branches had icicles on it. The snow looked like waves of the water except they stood still and not flowing up and down like waves do. The sun was behind the grey clouds but it didn't look like what she had been seeing the past few days, it was almost…peaceful. She breathed out and blinked in surprised to see her breath escape her mouth. She looked around again, she had a feeling that she was far away from the country side. She wanted to believe that where she was real but even she knew that places don't just appear out of nowhere no matter how much she wished in her wildest fantasies.

She heard the Pevensie's stepped out of the wardrobe and watched them as they also took in the sight of the 'winter wonderland' that Penelope called. She looked at each of the Pevensie's reactions: Susan and Peter had similar look of bewilderment (Penelope must have reacted like them). Lucy was grinning like she was in candy store but did not look so surprised. Edmund still had a fowl look on his face and he looked very strange but Penelope could not decipher it. She heard Susan muttered something that she did not heard but no sooner did Lucy commented teasingly at her brothers and sister, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy smiled almost sly at her family; Penelope had never seen Lucy this happy before. Even though she didn't knew what Lucy was saying, Penelope had a very small smile on her face. Penelope, for some reason, liked the happy Lucy then gloomy Lucy that she had met a few times.

"I-I don't suppose," stammered Peter, "Saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

Peter looked at Lucy apologetically while Lucy said, "No. It wouldn't." She looked upset but she had a small smile on her face but Peter looked genuinely sad when Lucy answered. Penelope had no idea what they were talking about but she didn't ask. It wasn't her business, like her father would say to her when she used to interrupted conversations with her parents and their friends whenever their friends would come over to their home or vice versa.

All of the sudden Lucy threw a snowball that she was hiding behind her back right at Peter's face and said gleefully, "But that might!" Peter looked taken aback but quickly began to smile and laugh as he started to throw snow back at Lucy. Penelope pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter but her face betrayed her as she grinned and silently laughed. Lucy saw Penelope who was standing next to her, grabbed a handful of snow and threw it to Penelope. Penelope turned her head to avoid the snow hitting her face but she felt her rest of her body. She turned to face a grinning Lucy and Penelope's grin grew wider. She bended down to grab a handful of snow, quickly mold it into a ball and threw it at Lucy. Lucy shrieked as the snow hit her body and began to throw snow at Penelope until both Penelope and Lucy got hit by snow from Peter AND Susan. Penelope and Lucy looked at each other and grinned madly as they began to furiously throw snow at Peter and Susan. Then it became an all-out snowball fight in the strange new land. Penelope silently shrieked as Susan threw snow hit her hair but still had a grin on her face. She giggled silently as she watched Lucy got hit right in the face with by Peter who cheered. Penelope, for a moment, forgot her worries about the Pevensie's. She forgot about being scared of being found by Mrs. Macready. She was having fun with them, something that she hadn't done for a little while with the other children.

"OW!" cried out Edmund as he placed his hand on his shoulder where he got hit by a snowball from Susan. "Stop it!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Edmund who had annoyed look on his face. Penelope felt the atmosphere grew colder and her grin slowly left her face. She placed her arms behind her back and had little frighten look on her face. She watched as Peter called Edmund a liar but Edmund retorted back that they (meaning his family) didn't believe Lucy either. Penelope had no idea what they were fighting about and she did not ask. She was already feeling out of place and she didn't like to be around people fighting. Penelope watched as Peter made Edmund apologize to Lucy and Edmund, who didn't like the idea, reluctantly apologized. Penelope did not know that Lucy was quoting Edmund when she said to everyone else that 'little children just don't know when to stop pretending'.

Susan suggested that they should go back (which the others had no intension, seeing as Mrs. Macready could still be searching for them) while Edmund suggested that they should look around (much to everyone's surprise). Truthfully, Penelope agreed with Susan and wanted to go back. It wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to stay in the magical land but because her parents could've arrived and probably wondering why she wasn't in the Professor's home. She was going to gesture to the others that she wanted to leave until Peter announced that Lucy should decide about what they were going to. Lucy gasped in delight that she was given the freedom to choose and immediately said after what Peter told her, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter replied, equally happy as Lucy.

Penelope was growing more and more confused as she listened to their conversation. She really wished she had her voice just to ask who was this 'Mr. Tumuns' fellow was and if she heard correctly that Mr. Tumnus was in fact a faun. Susan commented that they couldn't go hiking in the snow because of the clothes they were wearing. Peter went back into the wardrobe and pulled out several coats. "I think that the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." He handed to Lucy, gasping in delight, and also to Penelope. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Peter as she held her very large and long coat. It looked just like Lucy's but the color was black, maybe a dark brown color. She didn't know whenever to put it on or place back once she goes back. "If you think about it, logically" Peter continued, giving a knowing look to Susan when he handed her a coat. "We're not even taking it out of the wardrobe." Peter ended as he gave the final to Edmund.

Edmund back away as if the coat would attack him and yelled, "But that's a girl's coat!" Peter, his eyes shown little amusement, simply replied with an 'I know'.

At the same time Penelope and Lucy looked at each other and grinned in merriment. As Susan put on her coat, she looked at Penelope and asked, "Are you coming along Penelope?" Penelope, caught off guard, widen her eyes in realization that she had forgotten that she wanted to go back.

Lucy turned to face Penelope and said sadly, "You aren't coming to meet Mr. Tumnus? Oh he's truly wonderful and he's the nicest faun you'll ever meet!"

Penelope lowered her head in guilt while Edmund muttered to himself, "He's the only faun you ever met." Peter, who heard Edmund's comment, gave him a small glare then turn towards Penelope with a small smile.

"It's alright if you don't want to join us. We're not making you do anything you don't like." Penelope smiled at him, thanking him for understanding her predicament. Lucy still looked sadly at Penelope and tried to persuade her to stay once again

Penelope looked back at the wardrobe behind her and saw the faint light coming through the little space of the wardrobe door that Peter had let. She really did want to stay; she wanted to know that she wasn't dreaming and that she was in another land or some kind. But at the same time she wanted to be in the comfort of her parents and brother. She felt like she wasn't welcome with the Pevensie's, only tagging along because she was forced to hide with them from Mrs. Macready. Just as she was reaching towards a decision, a warm and relaxing feeling spread to every part of her body. It was like dipping into a nice hot bath after a cold and wet day. She felt her arms getting goose bumps as the feeling started to grow even more. She closed her eyes, smiled, and sighed silently in content, it was a very familiar feeling but she felt nothing like it before. She turned her head back to the Pevensie's as the feeling started to die down but she felt the feeling was still lingering there. She didn't do anything for a moment, rethinking her decisions and wondering what just happen to her.

She felt a little more certain and even braver than what she really was. She nodded her head and mouthed to all of them, _"I'm coming with you." _Both Peter and Susan smiled while Lucy cheered and clapped her hands happily. Edmund's expression didn't change but there was a little annoyance sketched on his face. "Oh wonderful! You are going to love him Penelope. He's very sweet and kind and caring!" Lucy cried out happily as she grinned like it was Christmas. Penelope couldn't help but to grin at Lucy's enthusiasm.

Peter clapped his hands together and said, "Now that that's sorted, Lucy, would you lead the way?" Lucy nodded her head and began to walk first in line as she tugged on Peter's arm to follow her.

Edmund reluctantly follow behind them and while Susan began to follow her brothers and sister, she looked back to Penelope and said, "You'll freeze if you don't put on the coat. Penelope, who still had the coat in her arms, quickly places it on. Susan smiled gently as the coat seemed to cocoon Penelope's tiny body and motion for her to walk besides her. "I'm glad you're coming and doing worry, we'll look after you." Penelope smiled at Susan's kind words, she didn't remember the last time someone other than her family said those things that Susan told her. She moved forward and placed herself next to Susan as Susan laid her hand on Penelope's back and began walking together.

Penelope buried herself in her coat as she walked further and further away from the wardrobe; it didn't warm her like that sudden feeling did but it was close enough for her.

* * *

_**Author's note: Yay it's done! Wow, I think this is my longest chapter I ever had in all my writing. Sweet! Anyways, I going to keep this author's note short because it is almost elven o'clock at night, a SUNDAY night. Hopefully I'm going to writing faster and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the next to come!**_

_**Bye bye, Adois, Ciao, Ja ne, have a nice day!**_

_**PurpleViolin**_


End file.
